galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Steel container kicking match
Steel container kicking match This popular sport began out of chance in the Cargo receiving bay of the USS Tigershark while she was disguised as Silver Streak and sitting on a Sin 4 spaceport. One of the Petharian Marines 1 assigned to the USS Tigershark kicked an empty mostly spherical bomb container2 and the security chief of the ship Lt. Hans Neugruber 3 kicked it back. This act escalated in an impromptu game. It should be noted that the Eternal Warrior and Captain Erica Olafson participated wearing Loadhandler Suits ( MEGAMAX-LH System V 3.4 ) Lt Neugruber , Xon (The Nul Prince) and TheOther created a set of rules and made the Steel Container Kicking Match a regular recreation event aboard the USS Tigershark. A copy of these rules made it to the USS Devastator and Admiral Stahl himself organized a Devi league . SCKM quickly spread across the Union and has become a widely popular sport with leagues, events, prizes, and championships. The Rolling Thunder of Odin Planet currently holds the Champion position but were hopelessly outplayed by an honor match between the Rolling Thunder and the Tigershark Team. The Rules are a mix between Soccer and Rugby and are surprisingly simple. *Five to each team. *Playing field 150 x 50 m *1 Ball *Score: Steel Ball must pass goal posts - 1 score *Game duration 100 min (2 x 50) Each team can assign their players any way they want, or not at all. The Rules are: If the Eternal Warrior would play with you, would you do it? The only fouls are: Hurting another player on purpose - Banned from playing Killing a spectator on purpose - Civil Action 1 While Marine detachments on almost all Union ships do not participate in any freight and supply logistics (supply receiving) operations. The Marines aboard the USS Tigershark always have. It should be noted that the Marines aboard the Tigershark are much more integrated into the crew than in any other known ship. 2 the 160 cm spherical dura-steel container identified as the Mark 66374-Case for the Mk 66374 - LIFE STRIPPER BOMB -Union Class X1 3 While it is customary to have Ship Security present during re-supply and cargo transfer operations that may include military equipment, munitions and classified material, the Security department of the USS Tigershark is also actively involved into the actual material handling (Captain Black Velvet ) Excerpt: >>> While I was talking with the Admiral we watched as one of our Petharians kicked a spherical container, most likely an empty Bomb container and Hans kicked it back. TheOther caught it and threw it with force towards the Nul , who in turn boxed it with a crashing sound back to Hans who actually head-butted it. Moments later there was a tournament going, with Crewmembers in Load handler suits joining in as well. The cargo deck was vibrating as the now heavily dented metal case was kicked and tossed between two impromptu goals. Stahl held up a little device and said.” I need to record that. McElligott won’t believe me otherwise.” I heard the elated laughter of the Y’All as he managed to score a goal, getting a high five from Hans. Only moments later the Nul managed to head butt the container over into the other goal and he in turn laughed and got celebrated by the Petharians and cargo specialists in their cargo handling suits. The Admiral sighed. “You know I am so tempted to put on a load handler suit and join them. It looks like lots of fun.” I raised my voice. “SHIP , get me two load handler suits. I think we have a Steel Container kick match to join.” <<<< Category:Union Society